


Sabriel

by jupiter_james



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: Sam and Gabriel make a deal in a time of crisis. Gabriel saves their lives, Sam makes it worth his while.Here is my bingo cardthat I need to fill! I'll update it with stamps as I fill them. You can find the rest of the prompts that I fill on Tumblrright here. Most of them will be cross posted here on Ao3 as well.





	Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I never edit these, I apologize for any errors!

"We're going to die here," Sam sighs with miserable resignation.

"We're not going to die here," Gabriel answers with the same miserable resignation. He's said the same thing about five times now.

Sam leans back, a solid wall of warmth against Gabriel's spine and he tips his head up until it's resting against the angel's shoulder. "We should probably get some sleep," he mutters. "Do you need to sleep, or you got enough mojo?"

Gabriel positions his body the same way, staring at the dripping, grimy warehouse ceiling, letting it blur in his unfocused vision. "I could go for a nap. The circle's draining me pretty good, not gonna lie."

Sam's whole body winces with Gabriel's admission. Holy oil fires and trapping circles didn't used to do much except hold Gabriel for a time, but now... "What kind of fucked up magic is this?" Sam asks, wearier by the second. It's even draining _him_. He's wearier by the second.

"Witches, man," Gabriel sighs. "Always finding new and unusual ways to make people die horribly."

"Yeah," Sam breathes. His legs slide out on the concrete floor.

Gabriel's wrists twitch and he shifts their bound hands to thread their fingers together. Sam makes a small noise like a choked off sob and clenches Gabriel's hands tightly, ignoring the bite from the handcuffs, rolling his shoulders to distribute the ache. Gabriel leans forward a little. "Need me to move?"

"Don't move," Sam answers. "Just gotta get the blood flowing again. Not comfortable having my hands behind my back for so long."

Gabriel nods, his hair brushing against Sam's neck. "How's your wrist?"

"Probably broken," Sam grunts.

Gabriel squeezes tighter and Sam feels a shot of heat up his arm.

"Gabriel, don't!" He says in alarm. "You're too drained!"

But the damage is done. Gabriel leans more weight backwards with a groan, and when Sam turns his head slightly, he can see the archangel's eyes closed, thin lips twisted in a grimace.

Sam tries to say his name, but his throat is clogged. This is all his fault. They're dying and he did this to them.

"Don't cry, Samshine," Gabriel murmurs, almost unintelligible, face relaxing, but his eyes too heavy to open yet.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel," he manages to rasp. "I shouldn't have gotten you into this."

Gabriel rolls his head back and forth. "Naaaaaah," he drawls almost like he's drunk. He chuckles. His voice is thick and stronger when he says, "I'm glad it's me."

Sam snorts. "Why? Was it your dream to die holding hands with me or something?"

Gabriel's wan smile pushes his cheek against Sam's. "So what if it was? Don't you judge me."

Sam rolls his eyes heavenward. "Why are you like this? I'm being serious."

"So am I!" Gabriel insists, sounding more lucid than he has in an hour. His hazel eyes open, jaw set, staring at the far wall. "Ever since the angels were told about the Winchester family line, we've taken an interest."

"No shit," Sam bites.

This time Gabriel's grip on his hands is purposefully painful. "You need to listen to me, Sam. You need to hear this. Are you listening?"

He doesn't want to, but he will. "I'm listening."

"Good, 'cause you're gonna hate me for this, but Imma tell you anyway. I know I stayed out of the fight for a long time. Too damn long. And you should resent me for that because you're smart. But I..." he swallows audibly. "The benefit of laying low is that you get forgotten after awhile. Made it easier for me to get any information I wanted because I wasn't on a side so no one worked quite as hard to keep me from hearing their plans. I mean, I ignored a lot of them, 'cause come on. Heaven and their freaking _plans_. Always plans, always schemes, one after another."

Sam huffs his agreement.

"It went on and on, and honestly? I didn't give a shit. But then... _ha_ , then the glorious love story of Mary and John Winchester. The rise and the fall. Was the best soap opera on angel radio in centuries. I watched it just like everyone else. Didn't exactly care, but what angel does, y'know? Sure, we were all kinda worried when the dominoes started to fall, but it all went to plan for a while. Then the spanner in the works, right? One single schmuck decided to break ranks and reveal himself to humans because he thought God wanted him to. And he second he got a taste of freedom, he was all about that sweet, sweet sauce."

"Me and Dean wouldn't have made it this far without Cas," Sam points out.

"I _know_ ," Gabriel fumes. "I _know_ that. He's freaking next level doing what he did. But, are ya ready for this, Sam my man? This is the part you're gonna hate me for." All of it is laced with venom now, the volume rising with every word, and Sam listens quietly. "I knew about you before he did. I watched you. All the time. But I chickened out because I didn't have the brainpower to watch all of this happen. I loved my family too much to watch them destroy themselves, and each other, and Sam-Fucking-Winchester, I loved you from the _moment_ you were conceived, and you suffered and died and burned and wept because Castiel was stronger than me, but he didn't know you existed until he pulled your bro outta Hell. It shoulda been me, it shoulda been the second you were born, but love wasn't _enough_!"

The last word echoes ominously.

They're silent for a long time. Gabriel is tensed against Sam's back like he's awaiting judgment, and Sam lets him stew for a while because he _is_ angry. But after a few minutes, he's not. He can't be. Love _isn't_ enough. It never was. Sometimes it's the entire reason everything goes to shit. Sometimes it's the reason that you have to leave your older brother buried only for him to come back later pissed off about it. Sometimes it's the reason you get beaten and cuffed and left to die with the one being in existence who you're kind of okay dying with.

And sometimes it's enough. Sometimes it makes you realize that you're not as ready to die as you thought you were. "I don't wanna die," Sam whispers. "I can't go back to the cage."

"No, Sam," Gabriel says forcefully. He presses every inch of himself that he can to the human. "You're not. I won't let you. I never did enough for you, but I'm gonna promise you right here, right now: if you die here, I'm taking you wherever you wanna go. I'll give you whatever freaking piece of Heaven you desire. And I..." he chokes on it, hiccuping on his own confession. "If you want... for the rest of forever, I'll do whatever you want. Even if it's pissing off to the other side of eternity."

Sam isn't the Winchester who's afraid to cry. He's doing so now, freely, and he allows it to happen. Encourages it. "You're such an _asshole_ ," he sobs.

"Don't I know it," Gabriel says regretfully.

Sam sniffles loudly. "You wanna make it up to me?"

"Every day of my eternal life."

"Then take me _home_ ," Sam begs. He's beyond being brave anymore. The love is too much for that. "I'm tired of dying. I'm done with being lost. I'm over hearing anymore goddamn apologies. I want something good for a change. For me."

"Like what?" Gabriel asks softly, as though he knows it's out of his power to provide.

"How about _you_?' Sam snarls.

Gabriel startles.

"Yeah," Sam growls, enjoying his surprise. "Why don't you be an archangel for once, huh? Rescue the lowly ape you're tied to right now? Take me home where I can lay you out, shove my dick down your throat, and show you _exactly_ how much I forgive you for being an angel? Make up for it, Gabe. For once in your eternal life, _make up for it_."

With a sudden roar, Gabriel bends double, straining with every part of his being. The handcuffs shatter. He cries out in triumph and steps around Sam, clumsily falling into his lap. Sam catches himself on his palms against the floor, pain shooting up his arms again at the awkward angle, but luckily Gabriel isn't that heavy. The archangel is panting against his neck, chest heaving against the hunter's. Sam brushes his lips against the angel's ear. "Gabe," he murmurs.

"I'm ten seconds away from nothingness if you don't let me touch your soul," he rushes to say in a single breath.

It has to be true. They were at the end of their energy an hour ago. Gabriel is shaking like a leaf.

"You can," Sam answers.

"I didn't want to," Gabriel admits, squashing his nose against Sam's shoulder. "You dying is a hell of a lot different than me killing you."

Smiling, Sam says, "you won't kill me. You've got too much incentive to keep me alive."

Gabriel pulls back. Presses his hand to the center of Sam's chest. "I never could resist the business end of a blowjob." He kisses Sam deeply as he slowly sinks his hand into his chest. Sam screams into his mouth, and Gabriel is sorry to cause him pain, but after this? He'll make damn sure that the pleasure outstrips it by a mile.

***

When Sam comes to, he's completely comfortable splayed out on his back. In his bed. In his room.

He's also not alone. Gabriel is starfished on his back beside him snoring up a storm.

He's alive. They're _alive_. A strange sort of giggle/sob breaks open in Sam's chest. He flops his arm out, smacking Gabriel's chest several times until the archangel _oofs_ and cracks his eyes open. 

A lazy, exhausted grin spreads over his head. "You know what?" he rumbles, gravel-rough. "I'm a fucking knight in shining armor."

"You look like you've been sleeping for two days," Sam grins.

"Almost three," Gabriel agrees. "You okay?"

Sam rolls over right on top of Gabriel. "Dunno. You might have to check me over for injury."

"Is this about the dick thing?"

"This is about the dick thing." Sam presses a series of gentle kisses along Gabriel's jaw and mouth, neither of them having enough energy for any kind of frantic movements as much as they'd like to.

It doesn't matter, though. It's plenty for Gabriel to thicken in his boxers, Sam thrilled at it. He's pushing cotton down their thighs, leaving only bare skin where it counts the most.

"Wanna taste you," Sam murmurs, eyes sweeping over the angel below him. 

Gabriel grins. "Thought the pleasure would be mine."

Sam locks his leg around the backs of Gabriel's knees, flipping them so that Gabriel is on top. "Please," he growls.

Gabriel whisks away their clothes in a heartbeat, at the moment one of his more useful party tricks for which Sam is eternally grateful for. Gabriel strokes himself a few times, staring at Sam like the innards of a pinata, chuckling in pleasure. "Your wish is always my command, Samshine."

"Great. Then gimme something to hold onto."

Gabriel bends forward to press a wet, messy kiss to Sam's lips. "You're the best freaking thing," he says adoringly, then he straightens, flexing his shoulders, brassy golden wings exploding from his back. He stretches them out fully, fluffing the feathers. He can't help peacocking a little for Sam. Even if he doesn't understand the significance of wing shows, but he appreciates them. And Gabriel understands. The meaning isn't lost on either of them, regardless. When he folds them back towards his shoulders again, Sam reaches up, digging his fingers into the scapulars, into the muscles where Gabriel is most sensitive. They both moan, and Gabriel's dick pulses warningly. He releases himself and scoots his forward on his knees until he's even with Sam's mouth.

Gabriel thumbs into Sam's mouth. The human opens willingly for him. The thumb presses against his tongue, pushing his jaw open, pulling him forward. He slides easily into Sam's heat, sighing like he's found water in the desert. His knuckle slides against the underside of his cock, adding a delicious amount of pressure to the wetness of his lover's tongue. Sam's incredible. He can take anything. Wants everything. Gabriel slowly shoves forward until he's completely engulfed, touching the back of Sam's throat. He feels him swallow convulsively, muscles flexing in protest, but he relaxes easily. Gabriel slips his thumb out, and Sam is free to wrap his lips around the whole length.

It's exquisite.

There's nothing else like it. And Gabriel would know because there are few pleasures in any realm that he hasn't experienced at least once. Twice when he liked it.

He braces his hand on Sam's shoulders, gently rolling his hips, staring at Sam as he slowly fucks into his mouth. Sam's eyes flutter closed and he moans deeply. Gabriel can feel it in the base of his spine. 

These are the moments he loves the best. Normally being with humans in any capacity - sexual or not - is often a recipe for frantic action or total inaction. Gliding together slowly like molasses is so rare. So precious. Sam lets Gabriel move how he likes. Takes it all as though he can't imagine anything he'd enjoy doing more. Perpetuating the lie that they have all the time in the world.

Gabriel takes it. Thrust after smooth, languid thrust. The pleasure builds so slowly that he can almost ignore it, but then Gabriel wraps his right hand around Sam's cock and strokes him slowly as well. He notices the build because he's studying Sam so closely. Sam's breathing gradually begins to increase. His body slowly starts to tense.

The electricity in Gabriel's veins builds and builds. It takes him higher than his wings ever could. "Sam," he whispers. "Keep your eyes closed tight, lover."

Sam hums his agreement against Gabriel's cock, obeying. Gabriel jacks him faster, thrusts deeper, revels in the beads of sweat rolling down his temples. He carefully covers Sam's eyes and gasps, overwhelmed by his orgasm, grace unable to stay contained. He casts his eyes to the ceiling, shorting out the lights as his true form struggles to remain intact, exploding light all around them. He's able to bite off the ringing before he's able to stuff his grace back into the vessel that Sam prefers.

When his eyes aren't threatening to burn holes into Sam's brain, he opens them. Looks back at his most perfect, precious person.

Sam's eyes are still closed, even when he removes his hand. He grins and licks his sticky lips. "That was amazing," he rasps, sated.

"Fuckin' love you," Gabriel praises.

"Love you, too," Sam answers. Always taking what Gabriel gives him. Always.

It's bliss.


End file.
